


Bones' Boys

by shiptoomuch



Series: 30 McKirk AUs [10]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Daddy!mckirk, M/M, Sick!Jim, literal saccharine goo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 12:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiptoomuch/pseuds/shiptoomuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim the stay at home Dad comes down with the flu and Bones has to take care of his boys for the night. Short and way too sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bones' Boys

**Author's Note:**

> A cute little daddy fic to distract me from the emotional pain that is Doctor Who

Screeching greets Leonard when he walks into the house. Christine laughs through the phone, “Oh, I bet you love that.” She says, expecting him to make an unhappy or sarcastic remark.

Instead he just grins. “Yeah, the boys sure are wild sometimes.” 

“DADDY!” George shrieks, rounding the corner at breakneck speed and nearly toppling over. He repeats the name over and over until he finally crashes into Leonard’s knees and grips them tightly. “I missed you and Papa and Chris were being boring.”

Leonard leans down and scoops up the little brunet. “Were they now?”

The toddler nods repeatedly, “They were just reading and coloring all day. I wanted to play army but they were being boring. I was so bored I actually took a nap.” George seems especially upset by this fact. He pouts pathetically at Leonard who spins him around in the air.

“Isn’t that just terrible!” He actually thinks that it’s strange. Jim normally loves playing army with George. “Come on, let’s go see what they’re working on in the kitchen.” 

Leonard follows his nose to the kitchen, where Jim stands slightly slumped over the stove and Christopher sits on the center island bent over a book. His blond hair is in his eyes. Leonard comes up and tugs at the strands a bit. “We’ve got to get you a haircut, kiddo.” Chris smiles up at him toothily. 

“Papa’s sick, I think.” Chris says with a slight lisp.

Leonard looks over at Jim, who is now leaning on his hand, elbow on the counter, stirring a pan of pasta sauce. Large purple bags underline his eyes and he looks much paler than usual. “Is he now?”

“Yeah. I had to put him down for a nap today.” The blond giggles into his hand. “It was really funny.” 

George starts shaking his head wildly. “No. It was dumb. You guys are dumb.” He pokes Leonard in the cheek. “You’re the only one I like, Daddy. Those two are really dumb.”

Chris’ eyes go wide and he clutches his picture book to his chest. “I’m not dumb. You said I was your best friend yesterday, Georgie.” He turns to Leonard. “I just don’t like to play war, is all.” His eyes start welling up with tears and Leonard feels something tug at his heart a little (a lot).

Jim looks to Leonard, begging him with his eyes to deal with the problems of the twins. Leonard nods and places George on the counter. He stares both of them in the eye. “Now, I want you to apologize, George. You’re brother doesn’t like the same things as you, you know that. And your Papa was sick today so it was probably good that he stayed with him.” He looks over to Chris now. “As for you, little man, don’t worry. I was like you when I was your age. There’s nothing wrong with me, is there?”

The twins giggle and shake their heads. “Alright then, go on. You could probably watch some cartoons before dinner’s done.” George jumps off the counter and waits for his brother to climb down clumsily before the run off into the other room together.

Finally, Leonard turns his attention to his husband. “Alright, are you okay? You look really sick right now.” He puts his hand on Jim’s forehead and finds it burning. “Geez, kid, go lay down before you die. I’ll finish dinner.”

Jim shakes his head slowly. “No, ‘m fine. Just a bit of a cold. Go play with the boys and we’ll eat and then I’ll sleep.” He wavers a bit on his feet but still smiles.

“Dammit, Jim, I’m a doctor. I know you’re not okay. Go. Lay. Down.” Leonard physically moves him out of the kitchen in the direction of their bedroom. “I’ll be in after the boys are in bed.”

At dinner, the twins seem incredibly distracted by Jim's absence. "Is Papa okay? Is he going to die?" George looks extremely scared as he slurps up his spaghetti.

Christopher rolls his eyes and punches his brother in the arm. "No, dummy. He's just sick."

Leonard laughs but gives Chris a stern eye for hitting his brother. "Don't worry. He'll be alright soon. Just tired from dealing with you two hooligans." He reaches over and ruffles their hair gently. "Now eat your pasta."

When George and Chris have finally been put to bed, (Just one more book, Daddy!) Leonard goes to his and Jim’s bedroom to find Jim, still fully clothed, lying on top of the blankets, sound asleep. He shivers a bit and Leonard rolls his eyes. “Come on, Jim. Wakey wakey.” He sets down the bowl of soup he was carrying and lifts up Jim’s torso, forcing the man into a sitting position. “You’re going to drink this soup and then you’re going to change into some goddamn pajamas and go to sleep for a few days.”

Jim nods vaguely and takes the bowl from Leonard. The first sip makes him cringe but he knows that it’ll be worse if he has to deal with his husband’s grumbling about not eating so he downs it quickly. “Thanks, Bones. I love you.” His tongue feels heavy in his mouth.

Leonard rolls his eyes. “You’ve got the flu, Jim. You just need to rest.” He helps Jim out of his clothes and into bed, no funny business because he doubts his husband even realizes what’s happening. “I’m taking tomorrow off so you can rest.”

Jim smiles with his eyes still closed. His face is completely unnaturally white save for the fierce red blush on his cheeks. Leonard feels his forehead once again and shivers at the high temperature. “Thanks, Bones.”

He leans down and kisses Jim’s forehead. “No problem, darlin’. Now, go to sleep before you die or I kill you.”

When he wakes up to George and Chris curled up in bed with them in the middle of the night, he isn’t even angry. “Hullo, boys.”

“We were worried about Papa so we came to check on him.” George explains with a large yawn.

Leonard pats his son’s back and rolls over, feeling George curl into his chest. He takes one last look at all of them before going back to sleep.

His boys.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback appreciated!  
> tumblr:fabtrek


End file.
